Behind a veil of hate
by x.beautifuldisaster
Summary: Lita/Jericho Fic To be established Lita/Edge, Trish/Jericho, Stacy, and possibly Punk, Torrie and Jeff Hardy Summary: They hate each other, or so it seems, but what seems so real, sometimes isn't.
1. Chapter 1

**__****Setting: **_Present day Smackdown. Lita and Trish never retired, and Jericho didn't leave in 05. Lita moved to Smackdown with Edge in 07 and Trish is still women's champion so she got drafted along side Jericho to SD instead of Melina. Stacy never left either and is also still on Smackdown. Lita and Edge are an established couple, same goes for Chris and Trish. Assuming Jericho is his real last name and he doest have a wife or children. Basically ignoring reality. (Just so you know where we are lol)_

**Hello readers, thanks for clicking on this fic and giving it a shot.. im hoping to see both me and t's loyal readers over here along side some new people looking for something good to read.. We're really give this our all so we hope you enjoy reading it as much as we are enjoying writing it.. The way it works is i write a chap and then tina writes a chap.. so the first chap is by me, Vera ! :) again hope you like it! And please review with your thoughts :)**

Amy cracked her knuckles loudly as she paced back and forth the empty corridor, it was something that she always did when she was nervous. But tonight was different, she didn't really know why she was so anxious.. there was really nothing all that big to get worked up over. In fact she probably should have just been ecstatic that her and Edge had survived the draft and stayed on Smackdown together. And besides that stroke of good luck she also got the added bonus of her closest friend being drafted over to Smackdown.

The news of Trish coming to her brand, along with the women's championship, was some of the best news that Lita could have hoped for. But then with the good news there always comes the bad... the bad news in this instance coming in the form of Chris Jericho. Lita absolutely couldn't stand the man, and frankly had no idea what her friend saw in him. His cocky in your face persona had always bugged her, and the fact that his arrogance transcended over from his character and didn't end in the ring always irked her.

Trish always swore that he was different, that he was sweet and gentle and kind, but the red head had never seen it. She just saw him for what he was.. a jack ass.

"Leets!!"

The Atlanta native spun around quickly to see the blonde running towards her, "Trishers!!" She yelled excitedly, opening up her arms for her friend to run into. "You don't understand how excited I am that you're here." Her friend simply smiled as Lita continued, "And that you brought that with you..." She said laughing, pointing to the belt hung over the Canadian's shoulder.

Smiling back Trish punched her in the arm playfully, "You better think twice about coming after this...you should know by now that I don't like to share it."

The pair laughed simultaneously... "Oh I know.. but I can't help but think that the creative team is brewing up another T&L feud."

"I can only hope." Trish said genuinely, "God I've missed being in the ring with you, these diva search girls have me going crazy.. I swear they wouldn't learn to wrestle from Lou Thesz himself."

Amy hugged her friend again, "Well I've just missed you in general."

"Right back at ya, Chica."

It was then that Amy spotted Chris walking up behind his girlfriend, "Well there's someone I sure as hell didn't miss."

"Likewise."

Trish put one hand on Chris's chest and extended the other one towards Amy to keep them apart, "Now, now you two, play nice."

"Yeah I'd like him to play hide and go fuck himself.."

Chris smirked, "Awww what's the matter Red, did someone forget their medication today?"

"How about you medicate this ass hole!" She spat, flipping him the bird.

Rolling her eyes Trish let out a heavy breath, "Can't you guys get along for like five seconds."

They both stared at Trish before simultaneously yelling, "NO!!"

"What's all the commotion over here?" Adam asked, his face forming an ear to ear grin when he spotted the trio.. "Oh that's what.." The other Canadian said with a chuckle, loosely draping his arm over his girlfriends shoulder. "How do you guys always end up fighting?"

Amy groaned, "Why don't you ask your friend dick head over there."

"Listen penis breath, you started it!"

She lunged at him, "Penis breath? Why you little shit... I outta haul out your larynx and shove it..." Amy didn't have a chance to continue or kill him before Adam moved his arms around her waist holding her back.

"Calm down babe." He whispered, holding her and rocking her side to side until he felt her tensed up muscles relax against him.

Trish's face formed a frown, "I was really looking forward to coming here, but maybe I was wrong. I thought that I'd be happier here... but maybe Smackdown is just going to be one huge headache for everyone." She closed her eye's for a second,like she was in some kind of pain before opening them again, "I'll catch you later guys.." The blonde continued, her voice full of sadness as she took her boyfriends hand, "Come on Chris."

As soon as they were out of sight Adam let go of the woman in his arms, "Geez Ames do you always have to be so damn hostile?"

"What the fuck Adam? Are you saying that I'm just supposed to take his bullshit?"

He let out a sigh of his own, "No, but I'm just saying that maybe once in a while you can be the bigger person."

The red head chuckled a little, "I think he has no problem being the bigger person, because is it just me or has Jerky packed on a few pounds." Adam simply glared at her until she held up her hands in mock defence, "Ok, ok...I'll stop."

"I just don't understand why you two can't get along."

Amy turned her back to him, her eyes suddenly fixated on the ground...well she knew why. And she'd be damned if anyone else ever knew. "It's like this Adam, we're like oil and water...Jericho and Me? We just don't mix."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just wanna take a minute to thank everyone that reviewed the first chapter! Vera and I are both really excited about this fic, and to see that you guys enjoyed the first chapter so much, well, it was awesome. Please continue to read and leave us your thoughts, what you like, what you don't like, all of it. Thanks again for reviewing, guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
**

**This chapter is by me, Tina =)  
**

* * *

Still seething from her encounter earlier with the man formerly known as Y2J, Lita stomped down the hallway to catering. She could feel her stomach grumbling—it had been several hours since she'd eaten—and Lita hoped that getting some food in her would make her feel at least a little bit better.

She had just stepped inside the large room when her gaze landed upon the person she had just been thinking about, the current recipient of her anger and hatred. The blonde appeared to be lost in thought, and didn't notice her until she spoke.

"Great," the fiery Diva muttered, with a roll of her eyes. "Just when I thought my day couldn't get any worse."

"It's always a pleasure to see you too," Chris replied just as scathingly.

"You think you have enough chicken on that plate? It's not like your fat ass _needs _it," Lita pointed out, her tone rather hateful.

But her insult was lost on Chris, who just shook his head and chuckled.

"Ouch, your words cut me to the bone," Chris retorted, as he piled yet another piece of chicken onto his plate. He glanced over at Lita out of the corner of his eye. Her face was red, and he could tell that she was extremely pissed off. Seeing the redhead in this condition amused him—it was too easy to mess with her head, which Chris enjoyed. He loved teasing the woman to the point of aggravation.

"So, is there a reason why you decided to follow me to catering?"

"I wasn't following you, I came to get something to eat," Lita snapped. "Or is your ego so big that you think you're actually important enough to be followed?"

The Canadian didn't reply, he just simply adopted that smarmy look he was known for, and continued piling food on his already full plate.

Disgusted by the way her day was going at this point, Lita stormed out of catering, not even bothering to pick up her plate of food. Her appetite was gone anyway, thanks to one Chris Jericho.

She didn't bother to watch where she was going as she was walking, and was quite surprised when she found herself being guided to the other side of the room by a very familiar figure.

"Hey you," the man whispered huskily, pushing Lita up against the nearest wall. Adam lazily kissed all the way down Amy's neck, stopping just at her throat so he could speak.

"So, I was thinking that later tonight, we could go back to my hotel room and have a nice, romantic little candlelight dinner," Adam murmured, as he nuzzled Lita's neck. "How's that sound?"

"Since when do you cook?" Lita said, squirming away from her boyfriend.

Obviously hurt by Lita's reaction, Adam stepped back a bit, folding his arms across his chest protectively.

"What's got you all bitchy?" he snapped.

"Nothing," Lita replied, shrugging. "I'm not bitchy."

"Whatever you say, Ames," the blonde Canadian stated. He ran a hand through his hair and continued,

"Is this about Chris? Did you two get into another argument or something?"

When the woman didn't reply, Adam let out a long sigh of exasperation.

"You hate Chris, I get that, but now that we're all on the same roster, I think you could at least make an effort to try and get along with him."

Get along with Chris? It just wasn't possible. Adam could stand there and tell her to, and act like it was so easy to do, but he wasn't her. When it came right down to it, Lita knew that she'd never be able to get along with Chris, no matter how hard she tried. He was cocky, arrogant, self-absorbed, and brash. All he cared about was himself and how he could benefit from everyone else's problems. He used people, and that was why Lita had no use for him. Trish was her best friend, and Lita loved her dearly, but she just couldn't see what Trish found attractive about him.

She didn't even want to think about it anymore. Chris Jericho wasn't worth her time.

Changing the subject, Lita questioned,

"What about Jay? You didn't invite him to join us tonight, did you? Please tell me you didn't, Adam..last time we did this he got drunk and proceeded to cry in his spaghetti." The image alone caused her to shudder. Jay was not a pleasant person when he drank.

"Actually, I think he's going to hang with Trish and Chris tonight," Adam responded.

Lita groaned loudly.

"Poor Trish."

"Yeah," Adam said, absent-mindedly. "Well, babe, I'm gonna go hit the showers—we still on for tonight?"

"Sounds like a plan," Lita answered, standing on her tiptoes so that she could kiss her boyfriend's cheek quickly. "I'll call you when I get back to the hotel."

In reality, the last thing she wanted to do was go to Adam's hotel room later that night, not because she didn't love him, but because her foul mood wasn't likely to go away anytime soon, and she didn't want to take her anger out on him. Going straight back to her room, taking a nice hot shower and curling up under the covers of the comfy bed sounded like a much better option to her, but she didn't want to hurt Adam's feelings.

The redhead silently cursed herself as she realized that she was doing exactly what that asshole wanted her to do—she was allowing him to get inside her head and get a rise out of her. Adam's words about trying to get along with Chris kept echoing in her head, and she immediately felt her blood boil again. No one seemed to comprehend that the Chris they knew and apparently loved was simply a facade.

That was the thing about Chris: to everyone else, he was funny and witty and a complete sweetheart. Lita knew that everyone, including Adam, thought she was exaggerating and blowing the whole situation out of proportion.

Before the draft, her life had been drama-free and happy for once. Now, everything was topsy-turvy and it seemed as if she was being punished for that in the form of Chris being sent to Smackdown.

Why was this happening now? What had she done wrong?

Lita was sure of one thing: by year's end, one of them would be gone from Smackdown. Co-existing just wasn't possible..either she would kill him or he'd drive her off the brink of sanity.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 by heel princesss

Lita threw her duffel bag over her shoulder as she made the short journey from her rental to the hotel entrance. Her mood had slightly improved during the short drive, the little time alone giving her the chance to cool off and to think about the days events so far. And while she still wished that Chris had choked on a chicken bone earlier she had now come to the conclusion that spending some time with Adam might not be such a bad idea after all.

In fact she thought it might be just what she needed, she'd have no time to worry about the abomination of a human being that was Chris Jericho with her boyfriends arms wrapped around her. It was the perfect escape from reality, and perhaps another way to vent her frustrations. Maybe she would take things out on Adam after all, but just not in a bad way.

She was about to push threw the revolving door when she felt a hand come in contact with her shoulder, startled she jump back, dropping her bags and raising her fists.

Then she sighed when she spotted the culprit, moving her hands from the offensive stance to her chest, holding them there as if her heart was about to fly straight out of her body. "Jesus Christ Patricia, you scared me half to death."

The blonde giggled and reached out to touch her friends arm, "Sorry I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Well ya did!"

Another laugh escaped Trish's lips, "Too funny."

"Oh shut up!" Amy retorted, "Don't act like you wouldn't jump out of your skin if I did that too you! What in the name of all that is holy are you doing sneaking up on people so late?" She asked, her heart rate finally slowly back down.

Trish smiled, "It's not _that_ late.. and I was just getting back from picking up some beer for the boys and wanted to see if you and Adam wanted to come hang out with us."

"Spend time with the bobbsey twins? While their drinking? No thanks. Chris and Reso are enough trouble sober, I'd rather not voluntarily hand myself over to torcher, thank you."

The Canadian woman folded her arms over her chest, "But you and Jay get along great,"

Lita nodded, "We do.. but not when he's with the evil twin.. you know ones always evil Trish and in this case it's you're boyfriend."

Shaking her head at her best friend all Trish could do was laugh, "I think you're paranoid..."

"Am I?" The red head asked, glaring at her comrade. "Need I remind you of the time the Jay passed out in the back of Adam's jeep and Chris shaved off his eyebrows... WHILE WE WERE STILL DRIVING!!!"

An eye roll was sent in Lita's direction, "That was one time!"

"OR the time when Chris got the bright idea of flushing his tie down the toilet... while he was wearing it! And then you were already asleep and I was the one who had to cut it off before he choked to death... which I probably should have let him do because then he had the audacity to complain about me ruining his tie!"

A smirk grew on Trish's lips, "Ok so maybe they don't have the brightest ideas while under the influence... but I promise I wont let anything bad happen."

Bending over Amy retrieved her dropped duffel bag, "That's like saying you can change the weather Trish.. and if you can I'd like sun tomorrow."

"Hardy-har-har smart ass. Fine, don't come and be bored."

She laughed and moved towards the door with Trish by her side, "I can't anyway, Adam has some romantic evening planned..."

"Adam does?" Trish questioned, unable to believe the statement she had just heard, "That doesn't sound like him."

Shrugging Amy looked to her friend, "Yeah it doesn't but I guess I don't have the right to complain that he wants to do something nice for me."

"Nope you don't." The Canadian said smiling, "Milk this mood he's in for all it's worth.. you just might get an engagement ring out of him yet."

The redhead swallowed the newly formed lump that had formed in her throat, "You don't think that's what all this is about do you?"

"I dunno." Trish replied, shrugging her shoulders as she did so. "I'm just saying that maybe it's about time... I mean how long have you guys been together now like four years?"Amy nodded at her friend, unable to speak. "Yeah this is way past due sweetheart... anyways I better run before the beer gets cold catch you later girlie."

Soon enough Amy had found her way to the hotel room, holding her breath as she did so. Because it seemed that her calm state had once again evaporated with Trish's talk of proposals. "Hey," She said softly, taking off her sweater and throwing it over the back of the nearest chair.

"There you are," Adam said with a smile, walking over to her and taking her hand in his, "I was beginning to think you got lost."

She followed behind him as he led her over to the candle lit dinner, "Naw I just got sidetracked talking to Trish downstairs."

A panicked look suddenly washed over his face, "Oh no was Chris with her? I don't want you coming here all angry..."

Smiling she leaned up to peck him on the cheek. "No, he wasn't. And now that we're all alone I'm in a wonderful mood."

"Great," He replied cheerfully, thumbing the back of her hand as he held it, "Then lets eat."

The red head dropped his hand suddenly, blowing out the candles before moving her arms up around his neck, "Adam just kiss me." She whispered, once again leaning up to lock her lips with his.

He kissed back quickly, the moment becoming heated as her tongue probed his mouth until he pulled back, "But what about my dinner?"

"Do you wanna get laid or not?"

The Canadian seemed to think about it only for a split second before the thought of food was thrown out the window and his hands were roaming over her body. She moaned against his lips, her fingers trailing down his chest to quickly undue the buttons of his dress shirt.

It seemed that she was in a rather controlling mood as she completely dominated the situation, slamming her boyfriend into the wall during the frantic search in the dark for the bed. Frustrated she pushed him back onto the table, sweeping all the food off of it before she did so.

"Amy baby what's gotten into you?"

She didn't bother to answer his question as she practically ripped her shirt as she peeled it up over her head. It was then that she went to work on his belt buckle, fighting anxiously to rid him of any and all clothing.

"Slow down." He demanded, to which she responded... "I can't."

Afterwards as she laid there revelling in the silence, her eyes counted the white tiles on the ceiling. The moment seemed perfect, except for one small detail... she couldn't even begin to explain the animalistic way that she had acted. All she he could come up with was that she was frustrated, angry and felt like she had something to prove.. which for some reason made her try and solve all those things using Adam. Not to mention that she didn't want to give him a chance to pop any questions, because change was something that she hated and the red head wasn't sure she was ready for such an important decision.

Rolling over so that he was curled into her body Adam draped his arm across her still naked form, "Whatever I did last night remind me to keep doing it." He whispered, pressing his mouth to her ear.

Amy smirked and turned her body into him, her hand rising up to stroke his face, "I wasn't too wild for you?"

He looked at her funny for a moment, "There's a such thing?"

A laugh escaped her lips before she pulled away from him and dragged herself out of the comfy bed. "Where are you going?" He asked confused, sitting up suddenly as he watched her gorgeous body head towards the bathroom.

"I think I need a shower," She said with a wink, before her eyes fell on the garbage can poking out of the kitchen area. Amy stopped and smiled, picking up the empty carton of take-out Chinese food, "You cheater... I can't believe all the grief you gave me over ruining your meal when you didn't even cook it."

The blonde man smiled deviously, "Ok you caught me...maybe you should punish me." He suggested, wiggling his eyebrows.

Shaking her head she entered the bathroom, but not before turning around to smirk at him, "Well are you coming or not?"

It didn't take him long to make his answer clear as he hopped out of bed faster then speeding bullet to chase her, resulting in even more laughs from his girlfriend, "What?" He said coyly, "You sure as hell don't have to ask me twice."

* * *

Adam limped towards the small table in the hotel restaurant where his two Canadian comrades were already seated. "Thanks for waiting for me..." He said sarcastically, glaring at Jason who was shovelling eggs into his mouth with a fork in each hand.

"He got hungry..." Chris explained laughing as he looked up from his own breakfast. It was then that he notice how hard it was for Adam to sit down as he watched his friend wince as he eased into the chair across from him. "Wo bro what happened to you? Did you tear something in you're match with Taker last night?"

He shook his head, "No it wasn't Mark that did this to me..."

"If it wasn't your match then what?" He asked, curiosity getting the best of him. Even Jay had stopped piling food into his gob to look up with peeked interest.

Adam smirked, "Oh it was a match alright... but a mattress match with Amy. Well first it was the table, then the bed, then the shower and then the bed again..."

Chris nearly drowned in the sip of orange juice he had taken, "She did this to you."

"Yup," He replied quickly, "And I sure as hell ain't complaining."

The other man continued to shake his head, "Wow I didn't think the Ice bitch had it in her."

"Hey now that's my girlfriend you're talking about buddy."

Jericho raised his hands in defeat.. "Sorry... but at least it's not as bad as her nick name for me..."

Laughing Jay stopped eating once again, "Yeah Satan's Predecessor really takes the cake." He said with a smile, standing up with his empty plate in hand. "And speaking of which I thought I saw some on the buffet."

"Dude that's disgusting," Chris said as he scrunched up his face, "It's eight o'clock in the morning."

Jay simply looked at him bewildered... "Yeah and your point is?"


	4. Chapter 4

**OK, here's take two of this, the first time I uploaded I picked the wrong chapter. Sorry to all of you that read this. Here's the actual Chapter 4, and if you're still reading, please please please review. Vera and I are both working hard on this and we do hope you enjoy, but we also want to know what you think.**

**Chapter 4 by me, Tina.  
**

* * *

Pushing his chair back from the table, Adam dusted off his faded dark denim blue jeans and stretched his arms, wincing a bit as he did so.

"She really did a number on you, bro," Chris said, wrinkling his nose in disgust as he shoveled a pile of scrambled eggs in his mouth.

"That she did," Adam smirked. "Jealous?"

Upon hearing that comment, Chris nearly choked on his food. He pounded his chest with one fist, shaking his head over and over once he regained the ability to speak.

"_Jealous_? Of the Ice Bitch herself? Yeah, right." His voice had a bitter tone to it and while Adam picked up on it, he decided not to say anything. Amy and Chris had been at each others' throats ever since the draft. Adam couldn't even mention Chris's name to Amy without her getting angry, and every time he brought up Amy around Chris, his friend became hateful and bitter, so Adam decided that the best thing to do was keep them as far away from each other as possible.

He looked down at Chris and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll see you guys later?"

"Yeah, see ya, Adam," his fellow Canadian responded.

"Later," Jay mumbled, his mouth still full.

Rolling his eyes, Chris shot a glare at Jay, who was still shoveling cake into his mouth, along with the remains of Adam's breakfast.

"How can you eat that stuff?" he questioned, with a look of disgust on his face. "Don't you know that cake is pure sugar? It'll go straight to your ass."

"No, it won't," Jay answered confidently. "I can eat pretty much anything and not worry about getting fat." He glanced at Chris and, with a smirk, said,

"Too bad I can't say the same for you."

"Shut up, jerky," Chris growled, pushing his chair back from the table.

"Geez, looks like someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

Meanwhile, in her hotel room, Amy was pacing back and forth. She opened the mini-fridge and pulled out a bottle of water, sighing as she took a long drink. The events of the night before were still mind-boggling to her, and the redhead didn't understand how or why she'd acted that way. It was almost as if her animalistic instincts had taken over—naturally, Adam hadn't seemed to mind, and neither had she at the time, but once the whole thing was over with, all sorts of feelings had begun to overwhelm her—the most notable one being regret. Amy wasn't the type of person to regret the decisions she'd made in her life, so this was a strange feeling to her.

"Sooo, how did your romantic night go?" Trish asked with a smile, as she settled herself on Amy's queen-sized bed. She folded her hands on her lap and looked at her friend expectantly.

"Surprisingly well," Amy replied, still pacing across the room, her arms swinging behind her. When she noticed that Trish was waiting for her to elaborate, the redhead sighed.

"What?"

"Well? Did he pop the question? Do you have a ring?" Trish urged.

"I didn't really give him the chance to ask anything..." The redhead admitted sheepishly, her voice trailing off as she lowered her gaze to the ground. "We were sort of busy with something else."

"Amy Christine!" Trish exclaimed, feigning shock.

"Oh, shut up," Amy said, smacking her friend on the shoulder. She put a hand to her forehead.

"But seriously, Amy, you can't keep putting it off—sooner or later, one of you will have to bring it up."

Amy shook her head. She loved Adam, and she more than enjoyed being able to travel together and work together, but she just didn't feel like marriage was the right thing for them at the moment. They were both relatively young and had plenty of time to decide whether or not they wanted to make that lifelong commitment.

And besides that, they were both enjoying themselves. There was no need to ruin it with marriage.

The atmosphere in the arena was fairly quiet when the two men arrived. Chris's bad mood had seemingly disappeared, or at least Adam thought so. However, after they'd been informed of the matches for the show and had made it back to the guys locker room, Chris's horrid mood had returned.

"Fantastic," he muttered, crumpling up a piece of notebook paper that he'd been scribbling on just moments ago and throwing it into the trash can. "I'm taking on Mysterio...AGAIN."

Adam frowned and scratched his chin as he settled himself on the couch beside of Chris.

"I thought you liked working with Rey?"

"I do, but come on, man, how many times do we have to do this? People are starting to get sick of seeing it, and I'm sick of jobbing to him every week." He crossed his arms.

"What's going on with you, man?" Adam questioned, his eyebrows raised. "You've been in a pissy mood ever since the draft."

"It's nothing," The Winnipeg native answered, brushing the question off.

"All right, I'm gonna tell you the same thing I told Amy the other day," Adam said firmly, fixing his gaze on Chris. "You two need to learn to get along. You're both on the same show now, and there's nothing you can do about it, so the best thing to do is suck it up and at least be civil to each other. Got it?"

Chris just shook his head and replied,

"Yeah, yeah, I got it...although it's not going to be easy to get along with the Ice Bitch."

"And stop calling her that," Adam ordered, pointing a finger at his friend. "Amy's my girlfriend, and she isn't going anywhere, so deal with it. No more name calling, no more insulting. Be an adult, Chris."

"I will when she does," Chris muttered childishly.

Truthfully, Chris was ashamed of the way he'd been lately. But there was just something about Amy Dumas that absolutely made his blood boil. He didn't even bother trying to get along with her, because frankly, he couldn't stand her and he knew that the feeling was mutual. It was easy for Adam to tell him to get along with Amy—she wasn't a total bitch to him like she was to the Winnipeg native.

Just because they were on the same show didn't mean they had to get along. In fact, to Chris it meant that everything would be perfectly fine as long as she stayed away from him. This was _his _show, not hers. He was the face of Smackdown, after all, the one people came to see.

She was just the arm candy of the Rated-R Superstar. That was it.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

heres chapter 5 guys :) im working on chapter 9 right now xox Heel.

It had been a little over a week since the roster change had shook life as Amy knew it, and while she did feel like she was exaggerating one bit by saying that... she also didn't think she was being _that_ dramatic. Because it really was that much of a thorn in her side, she knew that having to be around Chris all the time was bound to make things interesting on Smackdown.. and not in a good way.

Crossing her legs and uncrossing them again, the red head did her best to try and get comfortable in her set. She was having a hard time with it though, because even though flying was more convenient she actually preferred driving state to state... because at least in a car she could make Adam pull over to stretch her legs. And Amy sure as hell wasn't going to get up on the plane, because even after all her years in wrestling, she still hated to fly. AND to make matters worse Chris was seated right behind her, and she'd be damned if she had to walk past him.

"Amy relax," Adam said softly, "You're going to tear the arm rest straight off your seat if you don't loosen up your grip on it. Your knuckles are white your digging your nails into it so hard."

The Atlanta native shot him a look, "Would you prefer that this armrest was your leg."

"Ok, point taken." He replied quickly, raising his hands up in defence.

She laughed slightly, "Yeah I didn't think so."

Sighing Amy threw her head back and closed her eyes, hoping that maybe she could just sleep the rest of the way until they landed. But unfortunately for Lita when she finally did drift off to dreamland she was awaken suddenly by her chair shaken.

"Oh my god the plans going down..." She looked over to Adam and grabbed him by the shirt collar to wake him from his own nap, "Adam how can you sleep through the turbulence?"

He shot her a puzzled glance as he rubbed his eyes, "Amy you were having a nightmare... the plan isn't going down.. we're not shaking."

"But I swear I felt it..." She whispered, confused as to how she could have just imagined what she felt. Then all of a sudden it started again, the back of her chair pounding into her. "See there it is again, wait why aren't you shaking Adam?"

It was then that she heard someone erupt into laughter from behind her... "Jericho!" She screeched... turning around violently to stare him down when she finally realised that he had just been kicking the back of her seat. "Grow up Chris."

He shook his head as he laughed, "I can't.."

"It's not funny... I'm really scared of flying."

Chris still couldn't stop laughing, "Oh I know you are... that's what its so funny."

"I forgot your incapable of growing up... you just grow out instead."

He grumbled something before crossing his arms over his chest as she turned back away from him thrilled when the stewardess announced to prepare for landing.

It wasn't much longer until the foursome was safe on the ground again, Lita was leading the pack with Trish directly behind her and Jericho was of course pulling up the rear. Adam, stuck in the middle, was afraid to walk beside his girlfriend.. he didn't know if shortening the space between the red head and Chris was such a good idea. He opted instead to stay put, pull out his cell phone, and go through his voice mails.

The blonde man was surprised to find his inbox full, and even more surprised that almost every voice mail was from Vince himself or his secretary. And in everyone Vince was getting progressively more angry..

"Oh shit you guys." Adam cursed, "Vince has been burning up my phone."

Chris instantly pulled out his own phone, and was horrified to see that he to had several messages from the boss demanding to see him. "You don't think this about that prank we pulled with Jay the other day when we changed all the divas car rental reservations do you?"

Trish quickly smacked her boyfriend in the shoulder, "That was you guys?"

"What the hell you guys?" Amy asked, turning to shoot her own boyfriend a dirty look, "It took the girls like three hours to get to the arena.. the only other diva that made it on time besides me and Trish was McCool because we all know who she rides with. Do you know what it is like to have to deal with her for three hours?"

"We should have been put on suicide watch..." Trish interjected.

Adam quickly dismissed their comments, "No offence guys but we've got bigger problems. I really would not like to end up on the future endeavours list."

"Oh don't be so dramatic... Vince isn't going to fire you Adam.." The red head said smiling, "Chris on the other hand..."

A scowl was sent in her direction, "Shut up.."

She shrugged, "I'm just saying Chris, its in your contract that you can't change your appearance in anyway... I think all the Dunkin' Donuts and beer you've been inhaling have caused a bit of a change.. don't you think?"

"I'm not fat!!"

Trish once again got between her boyfriend and her best friend, "Listen you two jumping down each others throats every other second isn't helping anyone here. If we want to find out what all this is about I suggest we all just get in the god damn car and drive down to the arena to see Vince."

* * *

"Good Idea," Edge replied, moving past everyone and heading for the baggage claim.

An hour later Amy was waiting outside Vince's makeshift for Adam who at that point had been in there, along side Chris, for over a half hour. He emerged seconds later, his comrade trailing behind, with a confused smile on his face.

"What?" The red head asked anxiously, "What was all this about?"

The Canadian man continued walking down the hallway, "You know how I asked for a reduced schedule to heal up a bit?"

Amy lit up, "You mean Vince is letting us take that vacation?"

"Um no...not exactly..."

She shot him a puzzled look, "Well if he isn't giving us time off then how are you getting a reduced workload?"

It was then that Chris threw his arm around Adams shoulder and pulled, "Their putting the tag belts on us."

Stopping dead in her tracks Amy's body froze.. "Their what?"

Chris smirked even though she couldn't see with her back to him, "And guess whose our manager.."

Turning around Amy looked like she was about to kill someone, while her boyfriend shot her an apologetic look and shrugged, "Sorry.."


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyyy guys, without further ado, here's chapter 6 (my chapter). Looks like it's really taking off now, huh? Please review, & enjoy! **

**xoxo**

**Tina  
**

* * *

Upon hearing those words, the color drained from Amy's face, and her hand went up to her mouth.

"_Please _tell me you're joking." When neither Chris nor her boyfriend replied, she shook her head and muttered,

"No, no, this can't be happening."

Adam's head snapped up, and he shot the redhead a confused look.

"What are you talking about, Ames? This is awesome news, right, Chris?"

The other man smirked as he looked at Amy.

"Tremendous."

It was all that Amy could do to keep from pulling her hair out, or screaming at the top of her lungs. Instantly, the redhead felt guilty. She knew that she should be happy for her boyfriend, because he was receiving a reduced schedule like he had requested, plus the tag belts with Jericho, but the redhead just couldn't force herself to be happy.

After all, her worst nightmare had come true. Okay, maybe she was being a little dramatic, but in her eyes, having to spend nearly every moment with Adam also meant that she would have to put up with Chris—and _that _was a task that the redhead was not prepared to deal with. Having to see him at the show was bad enough, but at least she knew at the end of the day that she could go back to her hotel room and escape. Besides that, she always had the days when they weren't taping or doing appearances to relax and just be by herself, without any interruptions from Adam or even Trish.

But now? It looked as if that precious free time that she loved so much was threatened by one Chris Jericho...and it pissed her off. She was not a happy camper.

"Nothing," she muttered unhappily. Turning to her boyfriend, she adopted a fake smile and changed her tone of voice. "I mean, I'm really happy for you guys. Really."

Grinning, Adam snaked an arm around the redhead's waist, pulling her closer to him.

"I get a reduced schedule, plus a belt and extra time to spend with my lady as a reward," he stated, grinning in the direction of the redhead.

"Lucky you," Chris muttered under his breath.

"So, how about we all go out later to celebrate this awesome news?" Adam beamed, clapping Chris on the back and looking at Amy.

"I can't," The Diva blurted out suddenly, causing her boyfriend to send a strange look her way. "I told Trish I'd meet up with her later..sorry." She stared at her shoes.

A disappointed look came over Adam's face, but he shrugged it off.

"What about you, Chris? Come on, this is a resplendent moment for both of us."

"Sorry man," Chris held his hands up. "Jay's supposed to meet me after the show too."

Adam sighed.

"Bummer. Oh well." He leaned down and kissed his girlfriend lightly on the lips.

"I guess I'll talk to you before the show's over, then....I love you."

Chris almost choked.

"Please, can you two keep the lovey-dovey stuff to a minimum?"

Adam glared at his friend pointedly.

"Don't you have somewhere to be right now?"

Chris was already in catering when Adam arrived. He hadn't really felt like eating, but Jay caught up with him in the locker room and dragged him along with him to catering. Most of the time had been spent listening to Jay ramble on and on about the possibility of him getting another shot at the ECW Championship.

But of course he hadn't been paying attention to his friend. All he could think about was the tag team situation he and Adam had been suddenly thrown into. The reality of what Vince had told him earlier must have set in, because Chris' view of the situation had completely changed. Where he had been excited earlier about having the tag belts put on himself and Edge, now he was sullen and quiet.

"Can you believe this?" Adam questioned as he walked in and sat down beside of his friend. "Vince is putting the tag belts on US. I'm stoked."

"Yeah, it's tremendous news," his soon-to-be tag team partner replied unenthusiastically, as he pulled out his cell phone and began texting absent-mindedly.

"Dude, what's your problem?" Adam reached over and snatched the phone from Chris' hand, shoving it into his pocket when the other man tried to reach for it. "You were thrilled about it earlier."

Chris simply shrugged. It wasn't that he was upset about becoming a tag team champion per se, but rather the fact that the Ice Bitch herself was tagging along for the ride.

Adam was one of his best friends, but there were times that Chris wished he could strangle him. They'd been friends for what seemed like forever, and yet Adam still couldn't tell when Chris wanted to be left alone.

"Is this about Amy?" Adam asked.

"No, man," Chris said, reaching over Adam and easily pulling his cell phone out of the taller man's pocket. "I told you, nothing's wrong, okay?" He got up from his seat.

With that, he simply walked off, not even bothering to say goodbye to his friend. Adam simply sat there and stared, completely perplexed as to what was going on with both his girlfriend and best friend, and confused as to why they were both in a foul mood.

Determined not to let Chris' bad mood earlier that day affect his good one, Adam strolled down the hallway, nodding politely at the staff and the few Superstars gathered there. A smile appeared on his face when he found himself face to face with the Women's Champion herself, Trish Stratus.

"Hey, Trish," he greeted.

"Hey yourself," the woman replied. "Congrats on getting the tag belts, by the way," She slung the Women's Championship over her shoulder. "That's pretty awesome news."

Adam shoved his hands in his pockets and let out a long sigh.

"Thanks," he answered. "It's nice to know that _someone's _happy about it."

Trish cocked her head questioningly.

"I'm sorry, what do you mean?"

"Your boyfriend," the blonde replied bitterly. "He was all excited about it earlier and said that us winning was 'tremendous'." Adam paused to make air quotes with his fingers. "But now he's acting like he just found out that he has AIDS or something."

The blonde diva rolled her eyes. The tension between her boyfriend and her best friend had grown over the past few weeks, and it appeared as though the squabbling and bickering had reached its boiling point. No matter how hard she and Adam both begged, pleaded, yelled, and threatened the two of them, it was just no use.

"I don't know what his problem is," Trish sighed. "I'll talk to him later, okay? He's probably just in a bad mood."

"He's _always_ in a bad mood," Adam muttered. "The minute he found out that Amy's going to be managing us, he got all pissy."

Trish brushed her hair off her shoulders.

"We need to stage an intervention or something, because frankly, this cannot keep going on."

Adam scoffed.

"I doubt it would do any good."

Shrugging, the blonde looked down at her wrist, and realized that she only had a few minutes before her match.

"Oooh. I better be going," she said. "I'm up in a few." She shifted her belt and moved to hug the taller man. "And if I don't see you again until later, good luck with your match." Trish flashed a smile.

"See ya, Trishers," Adam replied.

As the blonde turned to walk away, an idea hit Adam. He stood there for a few moments before quickening his pace and catching up with Trish at the bend of the corner.

"Are you busy after the show?"

Smiling, she stopped and leaned up against the wall.

"No, I don't think so. Amy's supposed to meet me back at the hotel, but that's it. Did you need something?" Trish questioned.

"Actually, I was wondering if I could talk to you," Adam replied, running a hand through his hair.

"Of course you can. Like I said, Amy and I are going to hang out in my room, you know, order a couple movies and act goofy, but you're welcome to join us if you want."

Adam laughed.

"Sounds fun, the whole girl talk thing, but I was actually hoping that I could talk to you in private."

A confused look came over Trish's face, and she scrunched her forehead in thought.

"Okay, sure...I'll just catch up with Amy before I leave and let her know."

"You sure that's fine?" Adam asked. "I don't want to impose on your plans for tonight."

Trish slapped the man on the arm.

"Will you be quiet? You're not imposing, and I'm sure Amy won't mind."

"Okay, if you're sure," Adam replied. "I guess I'll see you later then. Better get going for your match, right?"

"Yeah, gotta go take care of bidness," Trish laughed, winking. "I'll see you later."

Adam waved and turned to walk away. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice his new tag team partner lurking in the shadows, with a look that could only be described as flabbergasted on his face.

Since when did Adam and Trish talk _in private_?


	7. Chapter 7

**wow we really need to get back to this, pretty sure up to chapter 10 has been written for monthssss. anyways sorry guys, vera :)**

Amy sighed and flipped open her cell phone again, she still had no messages from Trish and she was starting to wonder what the blonde could have gotten up to. "Leave it to Trish to be late for something taking place at her own hotel room... thank god I had her extra key card."

Smiling Torrie stuffed a handful of popcorn into her mouth, "Meh... I bet she bumped into Chris and they're fucking right now."

"Ew Torr, that's disgusting..." Lita shot back, mock gagging as she reached over for some of the snacks.

Stacy shrugged, "And probably true."

Moments later Trish came through the door, "Sorry I'm late."

"So..." Torrie began, her voice timid and innocent enough, "Where were you? Banging the shit out of Chris?"

Trish nearly chocked on the other woman's words... "Ok Torrie those words do not sound right coming from you... your too sweet."

A sour look washed over Torrie's face, "Why does everyone say that?"

"Because it's true," Stacy said with a laugh, "Face it Torrie you are the picture of purity... the girl next door... a sexy girl next door but still obviously a good girl."

"I can be bad..."

The four woman erupted in laughter, "Need we remind you of when you tried to be heel? You're mean face was hilarious."

"Ok shut up, your all helping Trish avoid the question.. "

Sighing the blonde Canadian rolled her eyes, "I had to talk to someone, that's all."

The leggy woman elbowed Amy in the ribs and winked, "And by talk she means fuck.."

"Why so BRUTALLY vulgar Stace? I was going to try and eat something." Amy said softly, really not wanting to dive deep into Trish and Chris's sex life.

She laughed,"Would you prefer I asked her about their passionate love making session?"

Amy groaned, "I would prefer if you kept the sex talk to a minimum..."

"Oh loosen up Amy," Torrie said quickly, "We are girls after all..."

Trish took a seat on the king sized bed with the other girls, "That's fine and dandy guys but for the last time I really wasn't having sex."

Stacy and Torrie both looked at each other, "Yeah right."

The red head couldn't help but smile at her friends, the only one missing was Victoria, who had been drafted over to raw. These were the times that kept her sane in the cartoon world of wrestling, because even though she was far from the girly girl that her comrades were, they all seemed to fit together somehow.

Getting together like this had become tradition, usually once a month they all sat around and watched movies, ate snacks and gossiped. It wasn't much but it meant the world to each of them, they loved just being stupid with each other.

"Did you order pizza yet Amy?" Trish asked, trying to get away from the topic of her and Chris, and even further away from who she was actually talking to.

Nodding the red head smiled when she heard a knock on the door, "And that must be it now."

Torrie quickly got to her feet and bolted for the door, "I'll get it." She yelled, rushing to open the door only to find the man on the other side pizzaless. "Aw, it's just Adam."

"Gee thanks Torr, love you too." He said with a smirk.

She stuck out her tongue, "Well I thought it was the delivery boy."

Laughing he walked past her and into the hotel room, "What were you going to do to him?"

"Hardy-har-har, I just want the pizza you idiot..." Torrie told him, "What are you doing here anyway, it's girls night.. no male genitalia allowed."

"I just wanted to say goodnight to my girlfriend if that's ok with all of you."

An eye roll was sent in his direction from Torrie, "Fine."

"Well thank you your highness."

Amy got up off the bed quickly and made her way into the hallway with Adam following behind her. "Feeling better?" He questioned immediately.

"A bit, are you mad that I'm not staying with you tonight?"

He shook his head as he laid his hands on her hips, "No, you enjoy your girls night... I'm just going to miss you next to me. Especially after the other night," Adam whispered seductively, dipping his head in to nibble at her neck.

She arched her head back to give him better access to her sweet spot, "Is that right?"

The Canadian nodded, never breaking his contact as he moved his trail of kisses up her neck to her mouth, "Uh huh." Soon enough his hands moved slowly up over her body, pulling her closer to him, making sure that they were as close as possible.

"Adam.."

He smiled against her lips, "What..."

"We can't have sex in a hallway."

Edge pulled back slightly, "Well we can go back to my room..."

She shot him a dirty look, "With Jericho there watching.. creepy. Besides, I really need to get back in there."

He sighed, "I guess you're right.."

"Goodnight babe." Amy whispered, "I'll see you in the morning."

Giving her one final kiss Adam turned to go, and Lita strolled back into the hotel room.

"Come off it Trish, just out with it already... Jerkys hung like a horse isn't he?" Torrie asked giggling, sipping on a cosmo that Amy wasn't aware she had.

She wanted to turn around and walk back out of the room, "Ok I came into the conversation at a bad time."

Torrie grabbed the red heads arm and yanked her down beside her, "No you came at the best part, what about Adam?"

"Wow I never knew girls could be like horny thirteen year old boys.."

The Boise bell shrugged, "Me and Stace are just curious.. us single gals are nosey like that."

A smirk washed over Trish's face, "Are you sure you're both single? Cause a little bird told me they saw Ms. Kiebler here leave with Phil last night..."

The other two girls jaws dropped, "Punk?"

An instant blush crept up on Stacy's cheeks, "We're just friends... we've been you know.. hanging out."

Torrie just was dumbfounded, "I can't believe you didn't tell me."

"I didn't want to jinx it.."

She shoved her friend lightly, "You skank.. I can't believe you didn't say anything."

"Anyyyyywaayyyyys..." Stacy said, trying to change the subject, "How are you guys liking Smackdown?"

Trish smiled while Amy once again rolled her eyes, "Well I'm loving it, while Amy here might put a gun in her mouth at any moment."

"Why?"

"Because Trisha's boyfriend makes my life a living hell."

The Canadian, groaned. "No, you make each others lives hell... if you just talked this out and called a truce we could all live happily ever after..."

"Not going to happen."

Trish stared at her, aggravated that Amy wasn't even willing to try and get along with him, "Anyway the real kicker is that Amy has to manage him since he's tagging with Edge now."

"Don't remind me."

Stacy's interest was obviously peaked, "Why do you hate each other so much?"

"We just do." Amy shot back, and that was once big fat lie. She knew why, he knew why... and no one else would ever know why.

Meanwhile Adam was arriving back at his own hotel room, "Yo man you awake?" He called out, curious as to weather Chris had conked out already.

"No."

He laughed, "Well obviously you are awake if you answered me."

"You imagined that."

Adam laughed again, "And that too?"

"Exactly."

The rated r superstar made his way across the room, "Come on bro get up, the girls are having their little get together so I figure we should have boys night.. Jay's going to meet me, you, and Jeff down at the bar."

Chris groaned, "I'm not in the mood."

"Why not? This is normally something you would come up with. You love having beers with the boys."

The other man rolled over so that his back was to Edge, "I'm just not in the mood."

"Pleaseeee?" Adam whined, making his voice sound as naggy and irritating as possible.

Jericho sat up suddenly, "I said no ok?" He snapped, already fed up with Adam. He wasn't in the mood to go and that was final. He especially didn't want to go out with Adam, all he wanted to know was why the hell he had been gone so long talking to his girlfriend in "private". Chris just didn't like the sound of it, he trusted Trish... but his best friend? Not as far as he could throw him.

"Suit yourself." The other Canadian spat, wondering what the hell had crawled up Chris's ass. "I'll catch you later."


End file.
